


Captain swan one shots

by Swanspirate520



Category: Captain swan once upon a time
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/F, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, emma and killian - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, killian jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanspirate520/pseuds/Swanspirate520
Summary: A bunch of cute random captain swan fanfictions





	1. The ring

Takes place right after everyone got back from saving Killian from the underworld.

 

Everyone was at grannies celebrating the return of Killian and the rest of the Heroes. everyone cleared out but Emma and Killian. "Here's your brothers ring back" Emma said holding the ring out for Killian to take it. "It's alright love you can keep it, I would much rather have you safe than me" Killian said "No I don't want it! Take it" Emma demanded "why don't you want it" Killian asked "Because you died, you told me this ring is why you survived all those years. And you took the ring off and you died. Three times I watched you die and I can't handle you dying one more time so take it" Emma cried Killian took the ring out of Emma's hand and put it around his neck before Emma could say anything else Killian crashed his lips onto hers pushing her against the wall.  
The next day   
Killian walked up to Emma and handed her a box "for you swan" Killian said. Emma opened the box to find Killian's ring but only half of it on a chain. "You cut the ring in half" Emma stated "well I thought we already share one heart why not a share a ring, and now it keep both of us safe" Killian said and Emma put on the half ring around her neck "I love you and it's a good thing it will keep us both safe because our child is going to need both it's parents" Emma said "Really Swan" Killian said excitedly as Emma nodded


	2. To the end of the world or hell

"And you thought she wouldn't do the same for you" charming said "what the bloody hell are you talking about mate?" Killian asked "don't think I have forgotten. When you went back in time you told me you would go to the end of the world for her... Or time and I asked if she would do the same and you said you don't think so" charming stated "what does that have to do with anything" Killian asked "here we are in hell saving you because of her" charming said "yeah babe I'd go to the end of the world for you...or hell don't ever doubt it" Emma added "I love you" Killian stated "I love you too" Emma said "now let's get out of this blasted place" Killian said "that sounds like a good idea" charming said


	3. The missing year

"Emma" Killian screamed as he ran to her. Emma was just shot by gold for revenge for Killian shooting Belle, but Belle was lucky enough to survive. Emma not so much. Killian caught Emma laying her down slowly. Emma had only seconds. "I'll call 911" Killian said but Emma grabbed his hand to stop him. "No I don't want you to spend our last minutes together waiting for them to come"Emma spoke. "I don't want to lose you" Killian said "I remember" Emma stated "remember what swan" Killian asked "our child, we had a child during the missing year. Killian you have to find him." Emma said her voice shaking "I will swan" Killian said still shocked "I love you" Emma said with her last breath and closed her eyes. "I love you too" Killian said to her lifeless body. Killian stayed there for what felt like hours crying over her body.  
The next day  
Killian, Mary Margaret, David, and Henry were all sitting around the loft in silence morning Emma's death they were still all in shock. Killian broke the silence by standing up and walking out the door. Killian first went to Regina. When she opened the door he could tell she had been crying which surprised him. "Why are you here guy liner" Regina asked "I need a locator spell or something to find someone" Killian said "who are you trying to find" Regina asked "My son" Killian stated "you have a son" Regina questioned "during the missing year Emma remembered right before" Killian couldn't continue. Regina let him in and she started making a locator potion. When it was finished Regina asked if he had anything of his sons but he didn't and the located spell wouldn't work without it. Killian's next stop was to go to a place without magic. He went to the hospital to see if anyone found a baby. When he got there he went right to finding whale. "Have any babies been found and brought here" Killian asked whale "um yeah actually about 2 weeks ago a baby girl was brought in but we found her parents why" whale asked "any more that they hadn't found the parents yet and the baby would be a boy" Killian asked "let me check the records" whale said going over to the computer to look at the hospitals records. "Yes there was one other a boy found about 2 and a half weeks ago, and we have not found his family he's in a foster family. We think during the missing year someone had a baby and forgot about him and the family is willing to take care of him till everyone remembers what happened. Why are you looking for a baby anyway" whale asked "Because I think he's my son, Emma remembers the missing year right before... And told me about our child." Killian told "well I can call the family bring him down here and we can do a DNA test to see if he is your son, we couldn't do it before because we had nothing to match it to." Whale said picking up the phone calling them. After waiting impatiently for a half an hour a young woman and a baby that definitely looked like Killian and Emma but he still didn't know for sure if this was his son. After he took the DNA test he had to wait 3 hours for the results he waited there the whole time he couldn't even move he was so nervous. Once the results came Killian was terrified to them. "He is definitely your son and I didn't even need the test to know that he is a spitting image of you" Whale said. Killian picked up his son and a little flash came through his mind of the memory of holding his son for the first time. The young woman who took care came in   To give him his sons stuff "here's his bag and his favorite toy" the woman said handing the stuff to him. Right when he touched the toy he had a flashback of him giving the toy to his son. Piece by piece somethings started to come to him about his son now he even remembered the moment Emma told him she wanted to name him Liam god he loved this woman and he missed more than anything and it had only been one day without her. and he was so great full she gave him their son. When Killian got back to the loft it looked like he never left they were all still sitting in the same place still in tears. Nobody even acknowledged him until they heard the baby start crying "does anyone bloody know how to make a bottle" Killian shouted from the kitchen. "Who's baby is that" David asked. Killian looked down at Liam and said "mine and Emma's, we had him over the missing year"


	4. Back in time

Killian jumped in the time portal after Emma. They landed in the enchanted forest 30 years ago with no way back to their time, or Henry, her parents, anything Emma has ever known, but at least she had Killian. Rumplestiltskin  wouldn't help them get back and he was their only hope. After about 2 months Emma gave up on finding away back and realized it was time to start a life in the enchanted forest. Emma and Killian were together now and they were already in love, they hadn't said it to each other but they knew. One day when Killian was coming back from a long journey he found Emma crying on the floor. "Emma what's wrong" Killian said sitting next to Emma "how do people in this world find out if they are... If they are pregnant"Emma questioned. "Emma do you think you are" Killian asked Emma nodded slowly still crying. Killian smiled so big and hugged Emma "I don't know for sure but I'm pretty sure so how do I find out" Emma asked again "I don't know I think people just wait and see if they get big" Killian said unsure "or they used magic" Killian stated. "Ok we have to go to someone with magic" Emma said. "We could go to the crocodile  he's the only one who knows we're from the future" Killian suggested. "Will he even help us" Emma asked. "There's only one way to find out" Killian said standing up and holding out his hand to help her up. "I just want you to know if you are pregnant I'm not going anywhere I love you Emma with all my heart and you don't have to do this alone" Killian said. "I love you too" Emma stated. Emma grabbed Killian's collar and pulled him into a kiss. When they arrived at rumplestiltskins castle they told him Why they were there and he agreed to help. "So you want to know if you are pregnant" rumplestiltskin said placing both his hands on her stomach. "Yes" Emma said. Rumplestiltskin laughed and said "well congratulations you certainly are with child" Emma gasped then looked at Killian who was kinda in shock. They left rumplestiltskins castle and went back to their cottage. The whole way back Killian was starring into space in shock. The moment they got back Killian immediately grabbed Emma in his arms and kissed her. "I love you and our child already" Killian said. "I love you too and I bet our child will love you too. Your really happy about this" Emma asked. "I didn't know how much I wanted a child until the crocodile said you were pregnant" Killian said "thank you" Emma said. "For what swan I think it is I who should be thanking you" Killian said. "No I'm serious thank you for wanting this baby...for wanting me" Emma said. "Of course I want you and our baby I love you and our son" Killian said. "Son huh" Emma said. "Call it fathers intuition" Killian said.   
Six months later   
"You know it's bad form to lead a pregnant woman blind folded" Emma said. "Are you mocking me swan" Killian asked. "And it would only be bad form if I was leading you into danger and I'm not" Killian said. Killian stopped and took off her blind fold "I found this place while hunting and thought you might like it" Killian said. "It's beautiful" Emma said. "Sure is" Killian said starring at Emma not really talking about the meadow. "I brought us a picnic" Killian said laying a blanket down to sit on. They sat down and began to eat and talk and they laughed. When they were done eating they layed down together watching the stars. "Ow" Emma said. "You alright swan" Killian asked. "Yeah the baby's just kicking and hard" Emma said. "He's kicking" Killian asked. "Yeah" Emma said grabbing his hand and putting on her stomach. "I hate to interrupt oh wait no I don't but I may have found a way to get you two or may I say three back to your time" rumplestiltskin said appearing. "You did" Emma asked. "Yes as long as one of you has a magic" rumplestiltskin said. "That's perfect swan you can do it" Killian said. "No I can't zelena took away my magic" Emma said. "And when regina defeated her all her magic was undone" Killian stated. "I'll try" Emma said grabbing the wand from Rumplestiltskin. Emma closed her eyes and pictured the portal and it appeared. Emma gasped "I knew you could do it" Killian said. Killian held out his hand and Emma took it then they jumped into the portal together thinking of the moment they left. Emma and Killian fell into the barn where they first fell in. Killian got up first then helped Emma up. "How are we going to explain this" Emma said gesturing to her stomach. "Your father is going to kill me" Killian said. "Come on we have some people to see" Emma said walking to the exit of the barn when she realized Killian wasn't following. "Killian what's wrong" Emma said. "Do you still love me" Killian asked. "Why would you ask me that of course I love you" Emma said. "Because when we were in the enchanted forest I was all you really had because we couldn't really talk to anyone else but now we're back and you have your whole family here" Killian said. "Your my family too and I love you in the enchanted forest, storybrook any place we are together I will love you" Emma stated. Emma grabbed Killian's hand and put it on her stomach "the baby's kicking again"Emma laughed. "Now can we go" Emma asked. "Aye" Killian said. Emma grabbed his hand and led him out of the barn. About half way out the barn Killian stopped. "What's the matter now" Emma asked. "I love you too" Killian said before pulling her into a kiss. They walked to grannies hand in hand. When they reached the door Emma stopped. "I can't just walk in there it will be to confusing for everyone" Emma said. "Hey I'll go in explain everything then you can come in ok" Killian said. "Ok" Emma said then Killian walked inside. Killian looked around then saw Emma's parents, Henry, and Regina. Killian sat down at their both and everyone was starring at him. "I have to tell you something" Killian said. They all started at him telling him to say what he had to say. Killian started to explain everything how they fell in the portal, not being able to come back for a while, Emma and Killian being in a relationship, emma being pregnant and everyone was shocked at that part, and then he finished the story. Emma came in and everyone didn't really believe it until they saw her. Emma immediately hugged her parents and Henry it's been so long time since she's seen them. A couple months later Emma and Killian did have a boy like Killian said and of course Killian had to say he told her so. Killian, Emma and their son all lived happily until the next villain came along for them to defeat but what ever it was they would face it together.


	5. New York

Emma couldn't decide whether to tell Killian or not but she only had an hour left with him, and an hour to decide to tell him that she was carrying his child that he would never get to know because in one hour she was going to New York with her son. And he was getting dragged away by some dumb curse. They were at the town line saying goodbye when Killian came over to Emma "Swan I can tell when somethings bothering you and I know it isn't just the fact that your about to say goodbye to everyone" she loved this man, she hadn't said it out loud but he knew. Well at least she thought he knew, but she couldn't say goodbye forever without telling him. "I love you" Emma said "You do?" Killian said unsure "Yes I do, so are you going to tell me you love me to or stand there like an idiot?" Emma said jokingly "I love you too" Killian said and slowly kissed Emma. "Your right there is something, I have to tell you" Emma said slowly trying to stall. " Tell me what love?" Killian asked "I'm pregnant" Emma said with her voice shaking and a tear falling down her cheek. Before Emma could say or do anything else he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry love about this curse leaving you alone with this and I love you and I'll try anything and everything to find my way back to you and our child I won't give up. I'm..." Killian babbled and Emma cut him off with a kiss, and when they released Emma said "it's not your fault and I know if you had a choice you would never even leave my side" it was time to go the curse was only seconds away so Emma and Henry got the yellow bug and drove away from the quite little town. In the mirror Emma saw Killian and she could hardly remember him the farther from the town line she got the harder it was to remember. She tried to hold on to those memories their first kiss, their first date, their last kiss it all faded away in an instant.   
New York 10 months later  
Emma just put Liam down and finally sat down to eat breakfast with her other son Henry when a knock at the door woke Liam "can you get him while I get the door" Emma asked Henry. Henry walked into the nursery while Emma got the door. When Emma opened the door there was a man that she had never seen before or maybe just forgotten but she felt like she knew him her whole life and they haven't even said one word to each other. "Can I help you" Emma asked "yeah" Killian said coming closer to her and touched his lips to hers. And with that a flash of light came and memories flashed through Emma's head Henry standing at her door, breaking the curse, meeting him, kissing him, telling him she loved him. Emma opened her eyes and brought him back to another kiss but this time more passionate. When they released Emma told Killian how she remembered. "Mom what just happened I remembered." Henry said. When he saw Killian he understood "you guys shared true loves kiss that broke our curse of not remembering" Henry said. Emma and Killian were still in each other's arms happy to be reunited after ten months they were lost in each other's eyes until Liam started to cry again. "I think someone wants to meet you" Emma said taking Killian's hand leading him into the nursery.


	6. It's called trust

Killian came home to find Emma on the floor crying in the bathroom "Swan what's wrong" Killian said sitting down on the floor next to her. "Nothing" Emma said "don't lie to me swan" Killian spoke. Emma got up and ran out the door Killian got up and ran after her but she got away. An hour later Killian found her at a bench at the docks "you found me" Emma said "finding as in not knowing where you were I knew you were here I was just giving you time" Killian said sitting next to her "so swan you ready to tell me what's going on" Killian whispered "I'm scared" Emma spoke softly "it's ok you can tell me anything" Killian said comforting Emma "I'm pregnant" Emma said and Killian hugged her and smiled like a big idiot "that's wonderful news why were you so worried" Killian asked "because last time Neal abandoned me so I was scared that it would happen again and I just couldn't handle it and" Emma rabbled and Killian cut her off with a kiss "try something new swan it's called trust and don't ever think for a second I would ever leave you or our child I love you" Killian said "I love you too" Emma said drying her tears. "Now let's go home" Killian said taking her hand walking back to their house.


	7. And you love me for it

The night of Killian dying Emma was a wreck. The ambulance came and took his body away she ran off. Everyone was worried about her but they new she needed her space so they let her go. Emma ran straight to storybrook pharmacy. Of course it was closed. "All about the tumblers" Emma whispered to herself, picking the pharmacy lock. The door opens and thankfully no alarm goes off. Emma quickly goes in and grabs what she needs and leaves money on the counter, and locks up behind her. Emma ran home, to their home or what what would have been their home. That house symbolized their future the future that would never happen, because he was gone. When she got back to her house their house. She opened the box and went to find out if she was pregnant or not. Emma was waiting impatiently for the results. She was tapping her foot on the ground going out of her mind. Emma needed to know if she was carrying the child of the man she loves the man who loves her, correction loved because he was gone and there was nothing he could do to change that or was there. The timer on Emma's phone went off and nearly made her jump out of her skin. She slowly picked up the pregnancy test, and there were two lines she was pregnant with who might have been her true loves child.   
Hours later  
The sun started to come up Emma was still laying on the couch holding on for dear life to the ring Killian gave her with red eyes from crying all night. When Emma started hearing voices whispering in her head. She got up and looked around following the voices. The crystal ball faded out and all Killian saw was glass now. "See I wasn't lying she's pregnant with your child, and every moment she's down here looking for you, she's in danger and so is your child." Hades said. Killian just stared at him blankly still in shock, he was to be a father. "Let's make sure that your child grows up without a father shall we" Hades said grabbing Killian by the hair, making him walk with him. They stopped at a boat in the river of the lost souls" one touch and you become a lost soul so please keep all hands and feet in the vehicle." Hades said forcing Killian into the boat and following behind him. Hades took him and hooked him up so he was dangling over the lost river." No need for you anymore pirate" Hades said disappearing into a cloud of blue fire. Emma ran into the tombs were Killian was hanging. "Killian" Emma shouted running across a beam, trying to get to him before he became a lost soul. Emma grabbed him just in time and pulled him to safety, and unhooked him. "I told you to let me go, you shouldn't be here nobody should" Killian breathed out. "I never listen" Emma chocked out. "Your impossible" Killian laughed "And you love me for it" Emma smiled and hugged Killian."aye your right that I do" Killian smiled back. After a very long well needed hug Emma got up and then helped Killian up. "Swan Hades told me about the baby" Killian said. Emma stared him speechless unable to tell if he was happy or what his expression was, which was weird because she could usually read him so well, it was probably fear clouding that judgement. Then all Emma's fears went away the second a huge goofy smile hit Killian's face. Emma soon followed and smiled in relief. Killian pulled her into a quick but passionate kiss. When they released Killian picked her up and spun her around "we're having a baby!" Killian shouted in excitement. Killian woke from his dream or more of a memory from loud cries that filled their house. It took Killian a second to come back to reality. Emma started to get up but Killian quickly pulled her back down " it's my turn love, go back to sleep." Killian said kissing her for head. Killian walked into the nursery to see his little girl in tears. It broke his heart to pieces (which were not a lot of prices because he only has a half a heart) to see his little girl in discomfort. "Hello little love" He says picking up his baby girl, trying to calm her down.


	8. Vanished

Killian was at the docks waiting for Emma, they were supposed to meet there for a picnic. When she didn't show up he got worried, he ran into the middle of storybrooke when he realized nobody was there. Not a person in sight. He got really worried, he started to panic. "Hook" he heard a voice running up behind him. Killian turned around to see Henry "lad" Killian sighed running to Henry. "Where is everyone?" Henry asked "I don't bloody know" Killian said looking around. "I was having lunch with my mom" Henry said getting cut off "Emma" Killian said full of hope. "No sorry other mom and all the sudden she disappeared" Henry replied. "I'm sorry lad" Killian said sincerely "do you think Emma's still around here." Killian asked scared of the answer "She could be we're her so maybe she is to" Henry said hopeful. "Let's look around for some other people, I'll go look at your grandparents place and mine and Emma's, you look anywhere you can think of meet me back here in one hour." Killian said putting his hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry nodded and walked off. Killian ran to his and Emma's house. He opened the door out of breath from running all the way their. "Emma" he yelled.  
One hour before Killian got there   
Emma knew she had to meet Killian for the picnic, but she had to know. She just got home from the drug store and went straight to the upstairs bathroom. Five minutes later she looked down at the test which had two pink lines. Emma sat in the bathroom crying and she lost track of time and completely lost track of time.  
One hour later when Killian came looking for her  
"Emma" Killian yelled again looking around the down stairs. When he got no response he went upstairs he called her name again while running up the stairs. He walked in their room "Emma" he called again. "Killian" emma said softly threw her sobs. Killian barley heard his name from the bathroom but he heard it. He walked in the bathroom and what he saw made his heart break, Emma was laying on the ground crying. "Emma" Killian whispered coming over to hug her. "You worried me half to death" Killian said slightly laughing. "I'm sorry I kinda lost track time" Emma said "don't be sorry swan, so what's got you so down" Killian asked. Emma handed Killian the pregnancy test "Swan am I supposed to know what the bloody hell this is?" Killian asked. "It's a pregnancy test" Emma told. " Swan are you with child" Killian asked. Emma nodded slowly. Killian cupped her face with his hand as a single tear fell down both their faces. They touched their foreheads together. "We're going to have a baby" He whispered as he kissed her. They released and Killian got up off the floor the proceeded to help Emma up. They walked out of the bathroom and Killian remembered that he had to tell her about everyone disappearing. "Swan you may want to sit I have some bad news" Killian said taking her hand and they both sat on the bed. At first Killian was hesitant and didn't say anything. "Killian say something you're scaring me" Emma said placing her hand on his cheek. "Swan everyone disappeared" Killian started she tried to cut him off but he stopped her. "I don't know why everyone in storybrook just vanished, it's just you me and... Henry as far as I know." Killian stated. Emma was shocked "everyone's just gone?" She asked. Killian nodded. "But Henry's still here" Emma asked hopeful "aye" Killian said nodding again. "We actually are supposed to meet back up with him now" Killian said getting up and taking her hand. They left to go to the middle of town. They were waiting there for little while waiting for Henry when he finally showed. "Mom" Henry said running up to hug her. "Hey kid" Emma said hugging him back   
After awhile of thinking they realized they shouldn't stay there by themselves  
They backed up their stuff and drove the town line. Living a happy life but never forgetting their friends and family of storybrook. The people of storybrook that vanished returned to the enchanted forest where they belonged living happy lives also. The only reason Emma, Killian, and Henry didn't come along was none of them were apart of the curse. Emma and Killian had a beautiful baby boy named Liam.


	9. Don't look back

Takes place when Emma and the rest get to the portal in the underworld  
Henry ran in the portal Regina followed and then Robin Hood. Charming was about to jump in when he noticed Emma turned around. "I'm pregnant" Emma stuttered through her tears. David sighed and stepped closer to Emma. "did you tell him" David asked. "No I got scared, to scared that once I told him it would make it real that he wouldn't be apart of his child's life." Emma said tears rapidly falling down her face. The ground started to shake again "I'm sorry we have to go Emma" David said. "I know" Emma said as she took her fathers hand and they jumped in the portal together. After they landed back in storybrook Emma and Charming looked at each other to make sure they were both ok then they looked to the others. " kid you ok" Emma asked Henry she still had red eyes. "Yeah" Henry said. "Um Emma hook told me to give this to you if he didn't make it back with us" David said handing a letter to Emma. Emma put the letter in her pocket beginning to cry again waiting to read the letter in private. "Thank you" Emma said to David hugging him. Then Snow came running up with Neal in her arms running into Davids arms. Snow and David released their hug then they kissed for a long time when they released snow passed Neal to David and came over to hug Emma she was still cry. Snow wrapped her arms around Emma they hugged for a long time when they released snow asked "where's hook" looking at everyone. "He couldn't come" Emma barley could choke out. "Oh Emma" snow said hugging Emma again. A while later Emma got away from everyone she was in their house or now her house. She took the letter out of her pocket and began to read "My swan if you are reading this I didn't make it out with you and I'm sorry that we once again had to say goodbye. And I just wanted you to know that I love you and our child yes I know about that open book remember. And knowing your past I don't blame you for not telling me. I know you will take good care of our child and you will be an amazing mother to it but I can't express enough how sorry I am that you will have to do it alone. I would do anything so I could be apart of this child's life and spend forever with you. I wanted to thank you for turning me into a better man before you I was nothing but a worthless pirate with a drinking problem. You changed me for the better. And Swan don't let your walls come up again. Love I hate to break it to you but it wasn't a one time thing. I Love You."-Killian   
Emma laid down on the couch holding the letter close to her letting the tears fall. When the door opened Emma sat up fast looking to see who was at the door. "Killian?" Emma asked shocked unsure how this was possible. "Why are you crying swan?" Killian asked laughing. "Killian!" Emma yelled running into his arms. "How?" Emma asked. I don't know, All I know is one minute I was going up the elevator thinking you should have been gone by then. And next thing I knew I was in storybrook the real one with a beating heart. I told you swan I have yet to see you fail and you had your heart set on saving me." Killian said then they kissed. When they released Emma asked "so how did you know about the baby." "Henry found the test and told me thinking I knew"Killian confessed. "I'm sorry I wasn't the one to tell you" Emma said looking at the floor not wanting to look in his eyes. "Don't be" Killian said and they kissed again this time longer. Henry walked in their house looking for his mother to see if she was alright when he saw hook. "Killian how are you here" Henry said hugging him. "I don't know lad" Killian told him "wait I think I might, there's a myth where Orpheus had to walk out of the underworld and Eurydice would follow. I think that's what happened here" Henry said.  
Nine months later  
Emma and Killian had a baby boy that was a perfect mix of both of them. They named him Liam David Jones even after Liam and Emma's differences in the underworld Emma knew it would still mean a lot to Killian to name him after his big brother.


	10. Unfinished

Killian watched as Emma went up in the elevator. He watched as his future, his happy ending went on without him. He lied to her, he promised that she wouldn't be his unfinished business. He couldn't help that his unfinished business was never getting to live in that house he picked out for them. Or that he never got to marry her. Someday maybe have kids with her. Grow old together. He loved Emma swan and she was his unfinished business because he never got to do any of those things with her. But he was going to move on from the underworld but not like that, Killian was going to go with his swan no matter what it takes. Killian waited a long time to go up the elevator he wanted to make sure she was gone he couldn't take saying goodbye again. When he was back on ground level he went to grannies or the underworld fake version of grannies where he ran into Arthur. The man who killed him in the first place. Arthur and Killian then began their journey to defeat Hades. After Killian got the pages to Emma he knew she defeated him, a light opened for him to move on. Killian didn't know if he was ready to move on but he walked into the light anyway. When he walked through he was greeted by a man named Zeus who thanked him for helping defeat Hades. Zeus took Killian to where he belonged. A bright light flashes and Killian was standing behind Emma "swan" Killian said. Emma couldn't believe her ears she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. That she's finally gone crazy. Emma slowly turned around scared that it was only her imagination. "Killian" Emma whispered running into his arms. Killian and Emma did eventually get married, they soon after had a little girl named Hope. They grew old together loving every moment of it the good the bad everything.


	11. We all lie

Emma was standing at Killian's gave holding his flask. Everyone had cleared out but she was left alone with her thoughts. She threw the flask on his grave and spoke "You lied, you said you were a survivor" she started to cry again. "You also said it was a one time thing we all lie swan." Emma heard behind her the Irish accent she loved. At first she thought she'd gone crazy. But after she turned around she knew he was real that he was there with her. "Killian!" Emma shouted with joy running into his arms so fast knocking him to the ground. "Can you say hi to me without knocking me down?" Killian said joking. "Probably not" Emma said laughing "your impossible" Killian whispered. "And you love me for it" Emma said before placing her lips on his. Their kiss only lasted seconds but felt like forever. They released and Emma got off of Killian and they both stood up. "How are you here" Emma asked. "I have no bloody clue one minute I was in the underworld and the next I was here with you." Killian told "well it doesn't matter as long as your here and we're together" Emma said. "I love you"Killian said. "I love you too" Emma whispered as they walked off.


	12. The storm

Killian and Emma were at their house waiting for the storm to stop. "It looks really bad out there" Emma said looking out the window. Right when Killian was about to say something the doorbell rang. "Who would be out in this storm." Emma said walking to the door. "Regina? What are you doing in this storm?" Emma asked. "Henry is he here, he was out when the storm hit and never came home" Regina asked. "No he's not here." Emma said getting worried. "Well let's go find him" Emma said grabbing her leather jacket. "Hold on swan you can't go out in the storm it to dangerous" Killian said. "Killian what if something happens to him we have to go find him" Emma said "aright but I'm coming with you" Killian said "no you go to my parents place see if he's there, and if not my parents can help look" Emma said. "Ok but be careful" Killian said kissing her cheek and walking in the direction of her parents apartment. Emma got in her yellow bug and drove off and Regina got in her car and went in the other direction. Emma was driving the streets looking for Henry when her phone rang. It was Killian, "luv? Did you find Henry" Killian asked. "Um no luck, this storms really bad I can't see a thing" Emma stated. "Where are you we'll come get you" Killian said. "I'm coming up on the gable bridge" Emma said. "Ok wait for us their" Killian said "ok I love you" Emma said. "Love you too" Killian said. They hung up the phone and Emma came up on the bridge. Henry was in the middle of the street and Emma almost didn't see him. But luckily she did and swerved out of the was running into the side of the bridge flipping over her car. "MOM!" Henry yelled running over to the tipped over yellow bug. Henry went in through a broken window of her car and to his mother. "Mom are you ok" Henry asked. "Yeah but I'm stuck" Emma said trying to get out of her seatbelt. When another car showed up. Killian got out of the car and saw the bug tipped over he immediately started to panic, until he saw Emma ok talking to Henry. Another car showed up and was swerving on the road. "NO STOP" Killian screamed but the car hit Emma's making it fall off the bridge into the water. "NO" Killian screamed jumping off the bridge into the water. David stayed up on the bridge looking down into the water. Killian swam into the bug threw the truck window. Henry and Emma just had their heads above the water. "Are both alright" Killian asked. "Yeah" Henry and Emma both said. "But I'm stuck" Emma said. "So am I" Henry said tugging on his leg. "Are we sinking" Henry asked. "No lad the cars on the bottom now let's get you both out of here" Killian said. Killian tugged on Henry's leg but it didn't budge. "I need something to help pull the blasted thing on top of his leg" Killian said. "I have a crowbar in the back." Emma said "what the bloody hell is a crowbar" Killian asked "just look for a black bar kinda thing" Emma said. Killian Swam to the back of the car and found what she was talking about. And began to pull on the thing on Henry's leg and Killian didn't know a thing about cars so he didn't know what it was. But it still didn't budge. "Wait do you hear that" Henry asked. They stopped and listened. "It's the Levi" Emma yelled as water poured in the car. "We got to get out of here" Killian said. Killian started pulling on Emma's seatbelt trying to break it. "Killian" emma said trying to stop him. He didn't listen and kept trying to break her seatbelt. "Killian" she said again. "KILLIAN" Emma screamed that got his attention. "You have to save him you have to save Henry" Emma said. "I can save both of you" Killian said. "Save him then save me" Emma said. Killian nodded and went to help Henry Killian got the crowbar and tried to get Henry out. And took awhile but he got Henry's leg out and helped him out of the car. When he got back for Emma her head was under the water. Killian took a deep breath and went under. Killian kissed Emma to give her air and then pulled on her seatbelt trying to break it. He went back up for air and gave some to Emma before trying to break the seatbelt. Henry ran up to David and watched from the bridge waiting for them to come up. Killian went up for air he was running out of time. He went back under and Emma looked lifeless but still had a faint pulse. Killian screamed and pulled with all his strength to get the love of his life out of this car back to safety. He loved her to much to let her go like this he couldn't handle it if she died if she left him. He pulled and pulled and the seatbelt finally broke but it could be to late. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the car. He swam to shore carrying her and got back to land. When Killian was back on the bridge he set her down. She wasn't breathing. He started to do CPR but it was hard with the hook. But he had to save her. He did mouth to mouth but she wouldn't come back to him. "COME ON EMMA STAY WITH ME" Killian screamed. He kept doing CPR. "KEEP FIGHTING COME ON" Killian kept screaming. He went on and tried to revive her for a long time kept screaming he didn't want to give up he couldn't. Killian started punching the ground and stopped. He hugged her body lying on the ground. When he heard it. It was quite but he heard it her heartbeat. Killian started to revive her again. "COME ON FONT GIVE UP" Killian screamed. Emma's hand twitched. Emma started to cough water pouring out of her mouth. "Your ok" Killian sighed bringing her into a hug. The storm died down a little so an ambulance would come and took her to the hospital. The next day the sun was shining and the storm was completely gone. "You had me worried to half to death swan, don't ever do that again, I though I lost you" Killian said. "Hey you didn't lose me I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Emma said "good" Killian said.


	13. The wedding

Emma was all ready to walk down the aisle she had her dress on, her hair and makeup was done her father was waiting to walk her down the aisle. They were having a small wedding on the docks Mary-Margaret wanted a them to have a big fairytale wedding but Emma refused a big wedding just wasn't her. All she needed was her family and Killian of course. Emma linked arms with David ready to walk down the dock when she stopped. "I just need one more thing, I'll be right back" Emma said running home in her white dress and heels. David went and told Killian they were going to need another minute. Emma went home and went straight to her closest grabbed her red leather jacket and put it over her wedding dress. "Much better" Emma said to herself before running back to the docks. David saw her and got back in position. "Ready?" David chuckled. Emma nodded and the music started to play cueing them it was time to start walking. The moment she was in Killian's sight he busted up laughing as was everyone else. When Emma got to the end of the docks Killian was still laughing "you look" Killian said. "I know" Emma finished. "I like the jacket with the dress" Killian said. "I couldn't get married without it I hope your not mad I kept you waiting" Emma said. "I couldn't imagine us getting married with you looking any differently" Killian said. Emma smirked and they got married with Emma in her red leather jacket.


	14. Peanut butter

Set while they were in Camelot  
Killian saw Emma sitting on a log looking very frustrated so he thought he would walk over there to see if he could ease her mind. "Love why don't you take a break from trying to figure this bloody thing out" Killian said. "I can't take a break because I have to figure this out immediately or I could become dangerous to you to Henry everyone so no I can't take a break!" Emma yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I'm just scared and this baby is really making me crave peanut butter" Emma sighed. "Hey look at me we are going to figure this out this doesn't all have to be on you and don't stress it's bad for the baby. So you just sit here try to figure it out but try not to stress yourself and I will see if I can find you and the lad or lass some peanut butter. "Thank you" Emma said and Killian started to walk away "wait didn't you forget something" Emma said stoping him from going any further. Emma grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. "Thank you my love how could forget such a thing" Killian said. "What would you do without me to remind you" Emma said letting Killian go find her some peanut butter because her baby wasn't going to let her focus until she got some peanut butter. Later Killian walked up to find Emma in the same place. "I seem to have located some peanut butter" Killian said. "You did?!" Emma asked gleefully. Killian pulled a jar from behind his back. Emma frowned "it's empty" Emma said disappointed. "What are you talking about love it's full of peanut butter" Killian said sounding confused "no it's empty maybe you can't see with your old man eyes but it's empty" Emma said. "Oi who are you calling an old man" Killian said "Killian you are like three hundred years old if that's not old then I don't know what is" Emma said. "Well if you going to be mean then you don't get any peanut butter" Killian said taking his hand and scraping a finger a cross the side of the jar and licking his finger "yum I do love chunky peanut butter" Killian said. "Chunky? That's creamy" Emma said the jar and eating some peanut butter. They laughed and took turns eating peanut butter till the jar was really empty. "The baby happy now" Killian said putting his hand on her stomach. "Yeah" Emma said putting her hand on his. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you any real peanut butter I promise the second we get home I will get you some real peanut butter" Killian apologized. "What are you talking about we just had real peanut butter. It's ok Killian don't worry about it I think i like this peanut butter better" Emma said. "I love you" Killian said. "I love you too"


	15. Voice mails

After Emma and Regina escaped from the mirror and Killian saved them from the evil queen  
After the evil queen disappeared Killian looked at Emma and sighed with relief and gave her a small smile and brought her into a hug. "Are you ok swan" Killian asked. "Yeah" Emma replied. "Good now shall we head home" Killian asked. And Emma nodded and held out her hand for him to take. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the vault. When they got home they sat down on the couch and watched something on tv but neither of them really paying attention "oh swan I found your phone" Killian said holding it out for her to take. "Oh yeah thanks" Emma said. She pressed the home button and turned it on she saw twelve missed calls with voicemails from Killian. "Oh you weren't answer so I kept calling you can just delete those" Killian said. Emma looked up at him and when she did he noticed she was crying. "Hey what's wrong" Killian asked wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Nothing I'm just happy. My whole life nobody ever cared about me when I would run away from a foster home nobody would even think twice about me being missing when it was a whole day but you knew something was wrong right away and I just love you" Emma said kissing him when they released he hugged her tight "I wish I could have protected you from that pain of growing up that way" Killian said. "Maybe we can protect this kid from having to grow up Like that" Emma said putting his hand on her stomach. Killian looked from his hand to her face in disbelief. "Really" Killian whispered in awe. "Yeah" Emma Whispered back. Then he kissed her again passionate and slobbery at the same time. "I love you so bloody much Emma swan" Killian stated and kissed her again his hand never leaving her stomach and hers never leaving his. When they released Emma held up her phone clicking on the first voicemail. "No swan you are not listening to those" Killian said . "Oh yes I am" Emma said mater of factly. Killian tried to catch her but she ran into their room and locked the door. She listened to every single one loving how much she could tell how much he cared for her in his voice how worried he was she could tell he was going to be the best father. When she finished listening to all of them she didn't delete a single one she walked out to find Killian in the kitchen making them diner she ran into his arms crying again. "I love you" Emma said.


	16. Some what of a wedding

Killian asked Emma to marry him almost a year ago. They wanted to get married immediately but that didn't work out so well. Their wedding kept getting interrupted by some trouble in town. Someone or something would come up and stop the wedding she would groan and he would yell bloody hell and they go fight what ever it was and save the wedding for another day. Each time it was the same and Emma was tired of it. "I'm sick of it I just want to be your wife is that so much to ask now we have to wait till my parents get out of their curse because it wouldn't be right with only one there. And even if they do break the curse there will always be another problem to solve the savior never gets a day off. But i just want to do it now" Emma said. The evil queen made it so her parents could never be together if one was awake the other was asleep and she couldn't only have one there she wants her dad to walk her down the aisle and her mother in the front row crying it just wouldn't be the same with only one there. But she didn't want to wait any longer. "First of all your parents will beat this and second let's not wait any longer lets get married and not tell a soul we're doing it so nobody knows we're there to stop us. Then when everything is calm down we can get really good guards to stop anyone from stopping are wedding then we'll have a big wedding with the rest of storybrook" Killian said. Emma and Killian grabbed the rings got dressed some what fancy and went to the beach. They walked into the ocean ankle deep and joined hands. "Um...do you know what is supposed to be said" Emma asked. "Not a bloody clue" Killian replied. "I know it has something like do you take each other in sickness" Emma said  
"And health" Killian joined in.   
"I have know idea what next" Emma and Killian both laughed.   
"Let's just say I do" Killian said.   
"I Emma swan take you Killian jones to be my husband" Emma said touching her forehead to his. "And I you" Killian said. Emma laughed and leaned into a kiss but he pulled away before their lips touched "not yet swan" Killian said. He took her hand and slid the ring on and she did the same with him. "You may now kiss the" Emma started but Killian crashed his lips to hers before she could finish. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him and he started running backwards into the ocean. She was so lost in the kiss she didn't even notice they were getting further into the ocean till she was drenched in the freezing water. When they came back to the surface she screamed and playfully hit his shoulder. Leroy came running up "Emma we've being looking everywhere for you we need your help" he said. "No your to late I already had my wedding you can't stop it and not its my wedding night and I'm spending it with my husband leave us be" Emma yelled. "But..." He started to protest but she cut him off "no more talking go deal with it yourself"Emma said and with that he walked away slightly confused. "Your bloody brilliant Emma swan" Killian said. "Your pretty alright yourself" Emma said laughing and kissing him again. After they got back to shore she went around grabbing stuff "what the bloody hell are you doing swan" Killian asked. She tied a bunch of sticks together with strings she found on the beach then ripped a piece of her shirt then a part of his and tied them on to the stocked making a flag marking the spot they got married so they would always be their spot.


	17. Unsure and in shock

Emma and David has got a call about something going on in golds shop. Emma opened the door but stopped immediately saying "woah looks like someone had another temper tantrum" David nodded and they started to look around. David went to the back while Emma stayed in the front of the store. Emma was walking around avoiding the glass that was everywhere. Something caught Emma's eye and she bent down to pick it up. It was a pendent she held it up and placed her hand under it to hold it when it started to swing. "A girl" David whispered just loud enough for her to hear as he walked in. Emma set the pendent down "so you find anything" Emma asked put started to get suspicious when David looked in shock. "Emma that's your grandmothers pendent" David whispered. "Oh well do you want it I don't think gold will notice" Emma said picking the pendent back up and handing it to him. "Emma it's magical when you place your hand under it, it will swing a certain direction to reveal the gender of your child" David said but was confused when she didn't look shocked. "Well it's probably just about Henry" Emma said. "No it said it was going to be a girl" David said. "Please don't tell Killian" Emma begged letting the tears fall. David pulled her in a hug and held the back of her head and nodded in agreement. "Did you know" David asked. Emma nodded and he held her tighter. "When are you going to tell Killian" David asked. "I was hoping never" Emma replied. "Well don't you think he's gonna notice" David implied. "I know, I'm just not ready for it to end" Emma said. "It's not going to end he isn't going anywhere I know everyone in your life abandoned you even me" David said but Emma cut him off. "You had no choice" "I know but it still hurt you but Killian would never do that he loves you more then anything and I know he's going to love this baby just as much" David said. "Thanks dad" she said hugging him again. "Do you mind if I leave for awhile I have something very important to tell someone" Emma asked. "Yes of course go but once you told him do me a favor warn him that I'm coming to kill him" David said and Emma laughed and ran out of the shop all the way to her and Killian's house. She ran in the door exhausted and looked around and spotted him asleep on the couch and ran and jumped on top of him startling him awake. "Swan your home" he said kissing the top of her head. "I'm pregnant" Emma said. "What" Killian said in shock. "I'm sorry for just blurting it out like that I just couldn't wait one more second to tell you" Emma said. "Really your pregnant like your having a baby" Killian said still in awe. "I don't know of any other kind of pregnant and we're having a baby If that's what you want" Emma said the last part a little unsure. "There is nothing in the world I want more" Killian said placing his hand on her stomach and they kissed.


	18. Let me think about it

"Let's go for a walk swan" Killian said. "Are you crazy it's freezing outside" Emma said. "It won't be long" Killian said holding his hand out for her to take. Emma grabbed his hand and pulled her off the couch. They were walking hand in hand for awhile till they ended up at grannies and he stopped. "Why did you stop" Emma asked. "Why don't we sit for a second" Killian said. "Ok but if we freeze to death it's your fault" Emma said taking a seat. "Wanted to do this where we first kissed but I thought it wasn't necessary to go all the way to Neverland especially since this is where we had our first meaningful kiss" Killian started then pulled a box out his pocket and opened it with his hook but he opened it upside down and the ring fell on the ground before he could pick it up she got down on her knee with him and cupped his face with her palm and kissed him. "Yes" she whispered and they both smiled and kissed again. He picked up the ring and slid it on her finger "you know swan I had a whole speech planed and you didn't even let me ask the question" Killian said as they walked back home. "Then ask me" Emma said. "But you already said yes" Killian said. "And I can still change my mind so ask me" Emma said. "Will you marry me Emma swan" Killian asked.  "Let me think about it" Emma said walking away but he caught her hand and pulled her into a kiss. She laughed and they finished walking home.


	19. One last good bye

Killian was on his way home when somebody from his past showed up. He knew this day would come he had a very long and complicated past but he hoped it wouldn't have come so soon. He managed to get away but he was bleeding out and wouldn't last much longer. He fell onto the ground giving up he had to hear her voice one more time. So he got his talking device out of his jacket pocket and pressed the Emma button praying she picked up. "Hey Killian" Emma said when she answered. "Hi beautiful" Killian said and he could practically see the blush that formed on her face which only made him smile even when he is bleeding out and only had minutes to live she can also make him smile. "So what's up" Emma asked curious why he called he rarely used his phone still not quite got the hang of it. "I just wanted to hear your voice" Killian responded. "Is everything ok" Emma asked alarmed hearing how his voiced sounded. "Yeah everything's fine" Killian said not wanting to worry her knowing she will probably never forgive him for not telling her for just letting her talk to him without knowing it was the last time. "Are you sure" Emma asked. "Yes swan I'm ok I'll be home soon I love you" Killian said. He wasn't sad thinking about himself dying he was sad thinking about his swan thinking he left her like everyone else after he told her over and over again he wasn't going to abandon her and he knows it's not the same but he knows she's going to be heartbroken and mostly he's sad because they will never get to grow old together which  pains him more then his stab wound that he's currently dying from. His breathing was becoming slower and he could tell he only had seconds left. "I love you too" Emma said and that's the last thing he heard before he took his final breath. Emma hung up the phone and walked back into the bathroom. She walked over to where she set the pregnancy test and flipped it over positive Emma let out a small laugh she was happy and she couldn't wait to tell Killian when he got home. An hour later Emma was still waiting for Killian to get home and now she beginning to get worried when the doorbell rang she ran to the door and opened it to revel her father with a sad expression on his face and his eyes red clearly he had been crying but was trying to put on a brave face for her. She knew the moment she saw his face it was Killian that he wasn't going to come home he was gone and he wasn't coming back this time. The tears started coming fast before she even knew it she was sobbing uncontrollably and David was pulling her into his arms holding on for dear life  because that's all he could do. he couldn't protect from this and it was killing him because she was his little girl and she just lost her true love. "I'm pregnant" Emma finally chocked out. David just held on tighter to her if that was even possible. "It's going to be ok" David said. Emma didn't think that was true until nine months later when she gave birth to a little boy who looked just like his father. Emma knew she was never going to be alright again but it would get better.


	20. A little part of our story

Emma was currently 7 months pregnant.   
"You know we should really think of a name for this little duck" Emma said rubbing the spot where her little boy had just kicked. Killian came over to join her on their bed. "Have anything in mind love" Killian said his hand joining hers on her stomach. Feeling his son was one of Killian's favorite things to do it made him feel like everything he's ever done in his life was to get her and create this perfect life. Emma didn't answer for a long time "what about Liam" Emma asked. Killian didn't even look up to met her eyes to engaged in their sons movements. "Nah, he needs his own name not something that will only bring pain" Killian answered. Then he looked into her eyes "but I love you for suggesting it" Killian said and she knew how much it meant that she would even offer it even if they didn't name their son that. Killian moved up to be level with her. "What about Charlie after our little after adventure to the past. A part of our story" Killian suggested. Emma smiled then pressed her lips to him. "I love it" Emma said once they released.   
Two months later  
Emma was exhausted after giving birth to Charlie but didn't complain once about it because it was all worth it. Emma didn't want to put Charlie down she held him until she could no longer fight sleep. Killian now got his father son bonding time with his lad. Killian was sitting on the couch next to Emma's bed in the hospital holding Charlie watching Emma sleep even after 28 hours of labor she still looked as beautiful as ever. Killian looked down at his son and began to tell him the tale of where his name came from and when he finished his son was sleeping peacefully in his arms and Killian knew he would do right by him.


	21. It's better if you don't know

Emma was in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off she sat there terrified but also a little happy because she could be pregnant and she knew what happened last time but this was different now she wasn't alone she had her parents her son and most importantly her true love by her side. He phone beeped signaling it was time to look. Emma turned the pregnancy stick around to meet two pink lines staring at her. As soon as the news sunk in she had a big smile on her face and tears of joy were forming in her eyes until she dropped the stick as her hand started o shake and the vision of her death played in her head. Emma had completely forgot about that with all the excitement but now she realizes she's pregnant when she gets stabbed not only killing her but her baby too.   
A few days later   
Emm was finally ready to tell Killian she had everything planned she was making him a nice quiet dinner and Henry was staying at Regina's everything was going to be perfect. Except for the fact that right in the middle of dinner when she finally had gathered the courage to tell him her hand started shaking. The moment her hand caught his sight he grabbed it and held it in his and told her everything was going to be ok. But she knew it wasn't because it was one thing when it was just her but now their baby was going to die.   
The next two months went by and Emma's hand shook every time she tried to tell him and she was gonna start showing soon and she didn't want him to find out like that. It was one night when she was about to tell him she realized she wasn't gonna start showing because she would be dead before then and it would be better if he didn't know because she knew it would be so much harder for him to lose both of them so she stopped trying to tell him.   
A few days later Emma was sitting on the couch watching tv when Killian came and sat next her looking on edge clearly nervous about something. Emma grabbed the remote and switched of the tv and faced him waiting for him to talk to her but he never did. "Killian what's wrong" she asked. "Are you pregnant" Killian asked. Emma's eyes went wide her mind racing how did he know was he mad. "Yes" Emma whispered and with that her hand started shaking. Killian held her hand like he always did and it calmed her down. "How long have you known" Killian asked. "A few months" Emma replied. "Why didn't you tell me" Killian asked with his voice shaking. "I was scared and then this happened every time I tried to but then I realized it would be better if I didn't because I'm going to die and now so is this baby" Emma said. "Don't say that swan we will figure something out I'm not letting anything happen to either of you" Killian said. "There's nothing you can do. I know we keep saying we can change this but it's my destiny and you can't Stop destiny" Emma said now crying. "What about the sheers" Killian said. "I can't put this whole town in danger because I don't want the responsibility of being the savior anymore" Emma said. "You can't save the town when you are dead at least then you can still be alive OUR BABY will still be alive" Killian said. "I can't turn my back on this town because I'm scared" Emma said. "But I'm scared" Killian said getting closer to her. "I can't lose you Emma, either of you. Please Emma it's the only thing thats going to save you" Killian said. "I...I can't" Emma said running out the door. Killian sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Killian wanted to give her space but it's been an hour so he went looking for her. He found her at the docks crying which broke his heart into a million pieces. He sat next to her not speaking at first just enjoying the view. "I'm sorry Emma it just scares me so damn much just thinking about life without you. Everyday I am terrified that today will be the day. It terrifies me every time you walk out the door that next time I see you it might be in the middle of storybroke watching you battle the hooded figure. I am so bloody scared every second of everyday because you telling me your going to die is all I can think about. And now..." He says now placing his hand on her stomach. They are both crying now and she puts both of her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a sloppy kiss that she poured everything she had into.   
Seven months later  
"You can do it swan, just one more push" Killian said holding her hand and encouraging her. Emma let out one last loud scream then fell back in the bed exhausted as a baby's cries filled the air. The doctor handed the baby to Killian who would never admit this but had a few tears roll down his face at the sight of his little girl. "Hey there beautiful" he said tracing her cheek with his thumb before passing their daughter to Emma. Emma smiled so big it hurt but she didn't care because she was so happy. "Hi Elizabeth" Emma said pressing a kiss to her forehead. Emma turned to look at Killian and wiped his tears away "I love you" Emma said. Then looked back to the baby "she's gorgeous" Emma said. "She looks like her mother" Killian replied. Emma smiled then pulled him into a kiss   
A month later Emma found herself in the middle of storybrook fighting Gideon and losing as her family watched she fell to the ground but as she closed her eyes for the last time she knew Killian was right it was going to be ok.


	22. Please don't leave

Emma had just come back from the pharmacy picking up what she needed and now she was home and just wanted to be wrapped in Killian's arm apologize and do this together. But when she got home and he wasn't there she knew she just knew he was gone and he wasn't going to come back. So she went upstairs and took a pregnancy test already knowing what the results would be. While she was waiting for the timer to go off she kept trying to talk herself into doing this but of course she was going to do it she wouldn't give up another baby even if hook did leave. She was lost in thought when the alarm on her phone went off. She picked up one of the sticks POSITIVE she tried to tell herself it might she be a false positive but when she flipped over the next one and the one after that she knew it was true she was going to have a baby. She knew she could do it but it still terrified her doing this alone. She kept wondering if he would have stayed if he knew she was pregnant but she wouldn't want him to stay just because of the baby. The next day while David was pacing around the loft trying to process everything she just told him. "So he just left..." David said not finishing his sentence before Emma interrupted "I'm pregnant" Emma blurted out. David turned his head in shock at her he looked at her in pity then hugged her not knowing what to do or say. "If I ever see that pirate again I'm going to kill him" David said. "Can I watch" Emma joked. Later when Regina and Mary Margaret tricked her into coming to a bar and offered her a drink she just set it down and acted like she was drinking she wasn't ready to tell anyone about the baby just yet her dad was an accident she doesn't even know why she told him probably just so someone knew. When she got home Killian's chest was still there she didn't want to even think about him anymore it just hurt to bad. She would probably move back into her parents loft if it weren't for the fact that she was having a baby and needed the space. When she taking the chest out to the shed some started to make noise on the inside and when she opened it, it was a shell and it sounded like Killian. Emma felt horrible after hearing Killian talk she said she was going to see the best in him but the moment she got a chance she saw the worst. But she was so incredibly happy he didn't leave her, he didn't leave them she placed her hand on her stomach and knew everything was going to be ok.   
After Blackbeard left Killian in Neverland Killian was running when he finally lost the lost boys and he stopped to catch his breath when he looked around he realized immediately where he was how could he not he kissed the love of his life for the first time the only women he ever wanted to kiss as long as he lived. He let out a little laugh replaying the memory to his self "it definitely wasn't a one time thing" he said to himself and that's the moment he saw it plainly on the ground right next to where he was standing when she pulled his lips to hers for the first time. He knew what it was immediately a baby tree a sprout of true love. The moment he touched it their whole love story flashed before his eyes all the heart break and the love everything that was them and all he could think was god how he loved this woman. He picked it and the moment it left the ground it started to glow.   
Emma and Mary Margaret were out in the woods looking for a way to break snow and charming from their sleeping curse when the black fairy and Gideon showed up. "If you think about it I'm helping you from seeing your daughter die because she will die. But Emma you might not have the same. " the Black fairy said flicking her wrist and Emma grunted in pain kneeling down her stomach started to grow she knew the black fairy had sped up her pregnancy. They both disappeared leaving Emma in pain and a very confused Mary Margaret. "Your pregnant" Mary Margaret said in disbelief. "Yeah are you mad I didn't tell you" Emma said in pain. "No I could never be mad at you for this you were scared I get it. Now we should probably get you to the   
hospital" Mary Margaret said. "NO" Emma yelled and started panting the contractions were getting closer and stronger. "No hospital you heard the black fairy she's gonna kill my baby" Emma said. "No Emma we won't let that happen now" Mary Margaret said and Emma nodded and along with Mary Margarets help got up and started the painful journey to the hospital. When they got there Emma was minutes away from needing to push. They got her settled in and whale came in. "Ok Emma it's time to push" whale said. "No I can't do this Killian's supposed to be here he has to" Emma said tears blurring her vision. "Emma this baby is coming now weather you like it or not and Killian isn't here right now but he will be soon we will find away to get him back ok now push" Mary Margaret said and Emma nodded and pushed as hard as she could and then again and again till she heard the most beautiful sound in the world her baby girls cries. Whale immediately laid her on Emma and the moment he did she stopped crying happy to be in her mothers arms. Emma couldn't stop the tears from falling she loved her little girl so much already it almost hurt she was the perfect mix of her and Killian.   
When the baby tree started glowing couldn't tell what was happening until he found himself in his house , their house "Emma" he yelled but their was no response he ran around the whole house she wasn't there. Then he went into town to grannies, the sheriff station, to her Parents loft she was no where until he was walking on main ST he spotted Henry walking. "Henry" Killian yelled to get his attention. "Killian?" Henry said meeting Killian "how are you here" Henry asked. "I'll explain later where is your mother" Killian asked. "She's in the hospital" Henry said. Killian had every possibility going through his head. He didn't even give Henry a chance to tell him why he just started running towards to hospital. When he got there he went to the front desk and asked where Emma swan was they told him room 815 second floor thanked the receptionist and ran to the stairs to Emma's room finally he was there at the door prepared for the worst. When he opened the door he didn't believe his eyes. Emma looked up from the baby and met his eyes. "Killian?" Emma said in disbelief "aye swan its me" Killian said running to kiss her. They kissed for a long time till a squirming baby got their attention. "Swan?" Killian asked trying to get an explanation out of her. "When Gideon sent you away I was pregnant, and then the black fairy sped up my pregnancy...so now that your all caught up would you like to met your daughter" Emma asked. "I would love nothing more" Killian said trying to hide how nervous he really was. Emma carefully passed the baby to Killian she squirmed at first but then got comfortable in her fathers arms. "Hey there beautiful" Killian soothed. He couldn't believe they had a baby it was so unbelievable but amazing he was already wrapped around her tiny little finger he loved her so much he would do anything for his little girl. He looked up to see Emma now crying. "What's wrong my love" Killian asked. "Nothing I'm just happy" Emma said wiping away her tears. "So does our cygnet have a name" Killian's asked. " cygnet?" Emma asked back. "A baby swan is called a cygnet" Killian replied. "Oh I see I didn't really have time to think of a name but I was maybe thinking Elizabeth" Emma suggested. "That's a perfect name for a perfect little lass I love it our little Elizabeth" Killian said looking back at his daughter. They still didn't know if Emma would be ok the final battle was near but they knew as long as they faced it together they could do anything.


	23. Come with me

They were standing at the town line pan's curse was coming soon and Emma has to say goodbye to everyone including him. "There's not a day will go by I won't think of you" he said. "Good" she responded with a sad smile. Emma started to turn away when he caught her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. it was short to short for either of their likings but there were other people present. "Come with me" Emma whispered. "What" Killian asked shocked. "Come with me" she whispered again. "You weren't in the first curse maybe it won't take you" she continued. He kissed her again more passionate this time. "I would love to" he said. And with that they both along with Henry got in her car and drove away.   
One year later  
Henry already went off to school and Emma and Killian had the apartment to themselves. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "something smells delicious" he whispered in her ear. "It's just from a box" she laughed. "I wasn't talking about the pancakes" he said. Emma turned around and pressed her lips to his causing him to moan. Before they could go any further there was a knock at the door. Emma sighed and turned to get the door. She opened it to revel a man who felt so familiar but she didn't recognize him. "Emma" he whispered in disbelief. "Can I help you" she asked. "Yeah you can I need you to trust me" the stranger said. "Trust you I don't even know you" she said. "You did you just can't remember" he said desperately. "You are a crazy person and I would appreciate it if you got the hell away from me" she said closing the door. "Who was that swan" Killian asked when she rejoined him. "I don't know somebody must have left the door open downstairs" she said "now where were we" she said kissing him again.   
Emma was on her way back home from work when the strange man showed up again. "YOU! are you stalking me now" she yelled. "Please I just need you to remember" he said. "REMEMBER WHAT!" She yelled. "Remember who you are, who your family is" the stranger said. "I know exactly who I am and I know my family my son and my fiancé. Now if you come near me or my family again I'm calling the cops" she said walking away. "Wait" he said running to catch her. "If you don't believe me maybe this will make you" he said digging into his coat grabbing an envelope out. She snatched it out of his hand and opened it Confusion took over her whole being. Pictures of her and Henry. "What the hell are these we never lived in a town called storybrook we never did any of these things" she said still confused. "Yes you did you just can't remember but this can make you" he said holding up a vial with liquid in it. She grabbed it out of his hand and took of the lid at first she hesitated but then she brought it to her lips and drank it. Everything came back at once. "Dad!" She said running into his arms and he held the back of her head never wanting to let his little girl go again. " what about Henry and Killian" she asked. "I only have one more memory potion" David responded. "I want Henry to remember but everything will be easier if Killian knows" Emma sighed. On their way back to her apartment she suddenly got a thought what about Killian how would he remember, would he still love her, how will he react to... Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when they reached her apartment building. When she opened the door to her apartment Killian immediately ran up to her and gave her a hard kiss. "Easy tiger we've got company" she said a little breathless Killian finally noticed David "sorry mate were are my manners Killian jones" he said holding out his hand. "David" said taking his hand and shaking it. David reaches into his pocket and handed her the potion. "Killian do you trust me" Emma asked. "Of course I trust you, what's wrong love" Killian questioned concern in his voice. "Then I need to drink this" Emma responded. Killian reached for it and took it from her and drank it all the memories came back he's captain freaking hook. He he started to think is Emma still gonna wanna be with me does she still love me. He reached for her but she backed away before he could reach her if every bone in his body was breaking right now it would hurt less then this. He watched as her and her father were talking but he wasn't listening to any of it all he could think was the last time they kissed might be the last. She might not want to be with him anymore. David eventually went back to his hotel to give them sometime to talk. They were sitting there in silence "I guess we should go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us" Killian said. Just tell him she thought and she opened her mouth to do it just rip the band-aid off but closed her mouth and thought against it. She nodded instead, he left and took the couch without saying a word. She didn't know whether to feel hurt or relieved that he he didn't want to sleep in the same bed. She knew it was probably just him being all good form but what if it wasn't what if he didn't love her. Every time she thought this could be a good thing bad thoughts just filled her head. It was three in the mourning and she still couldn't fall asleep, she's gotten so used to him being there with her now she can't sleep without him. She finally had enough of it when she walked out of their room to see him also wide awake on the couch. Without either of them saying a word she walked over the him and laid down with him. His arm came around her and she felt like she was home. They sat there not saying word they didn't have to until they fell asleep. They woke up by Emma sliding off the couch taking Killian with her. They both laughed till it hurt. "are you alright love" Killian asked his voice full of concern. Before Emma could respond she felt her diner from last night coming up her throat. She quickly got out from under Killian and ran to the bathroom. Killian was right behind her to hold her hair back while she puked. Once Emma emptied the containments of her stomach she sat at the island in the kitchen while Killian made breakfast. They stayed silent once again the anticipation was killing her she just wanted to know how he felt and she wasn't gonna wait any longer. "Do you still love me" Emma asked bluntly. His whole body froze he stopped stirring the eggs it almost felt like all the air in his body was sucked out of him. He turned to face her and opened his mouth to speak but before he could the apartment door opened Henry came running in rambling about his whole sleep over. Emma and Killian didn't take their eyes off each other for even a moment. When Killian came over and set down Emma's plate in front of her he whispered in her ear "of course" Emma didn't even try to hide the smile that spread across her face. "So kid how would you like to take a family trip" Emma said. "Are you serious" Henry asked. Emma nodded "Awesome, I'm going to go pack" he said running off to his room. Emma laughed again turning back to Killian.   
Once they were back in Storybrook Killian took a sleeping Henry to grannies while David and Emma went to go find Mary-Margaret. The moment the door opened Emma was being pulled into Snows arms. They spent a couple hours getting caught up on each other's lives and on the wicked witch threatening the town. When Emma went to grannies to find her son and her fianc-Killian. When she opens the door to their room she wasn't surprised to see Killian waiting up for her. She got into the bed with him, he pulled her close and she breathed him in. "We need to talk" Emma whispered. "Tomorrow now get some rest" he whispered kissing the top of her head, she nodded and fell to sleep. A few days of looking for the wicked witch and still no luck. Until Killian and Emma were creeping around an old farm house green smoke appeared in front of them to reveal Zelena. "What do you want" Emma said raising her gun. "Oh Emma what I want is something so precious and pure and it lies within you" zelena said walking closer till her hands were on Emma's stomach. "Oh yes your baby will do quite nicely" zelena laughed. "Swan what the bloody hell is she talking about" Killian asked. "Oh I'm sorry did the pirate not know, well why don't I clue him in" she giggled turning towards Killian. "Congrats your going to be a daddy" Killian's eyes widen in shock. Emma looked down in shame not wanting to meet his eyes wishing more then anything she would have told him sooner she had so many opportunities. Emma could feel his eyes on her they were burning a hole through her. "I will see you in a few hours to collect what is mine" zelena said snapping her fingers then waving her hand and disappearing. Emma screamed falling to her knees in pain. "Emma" Killian yelled running and going down to her level. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was just scared and" Killian cut her off mid ramble "it's ok swan it doesn't matter now but what does is what is happening to you" he asked. Emma stomach started to grow and Emma screamed in pain again. "I think she sped up my pregnancy" Emma said. "Ok let's get you to the hospital" Killian said helping her stand up. "No hospital, that's where zelena knows we're going you heard her she wants to take our baby" Emma said. "Emma look at me" he said making her look him in the eyes. "It's going to be ok I will not let anyone touch our baby,ok?" Killian said. Emma nodded and they went to the hospital. Emma was ready to push and now her fears came out to play again. "I can't do this" Emma said. "Yes you can I know you can because you are the strongest, bravest person I have ever met and will be an amazing mother you just have to push" Killian said and Emma nodded giving a big push. Their baby girl came into the world kicking and screaming and stayed that way till she was in her mothers arms "hey there beautiful" Killian said stroking his daughters cheek with his thumb. "I hate to interrupt this precious moment" Emma and Killian both looked up from their daughter to see Zelena standing there. Killian was about to grab his sword when Zelena froze him and Emma taking the baby out of her arms. She disappeared unfreezing both of them. "Emma silently cried and Killian saw this and it broke his heart. He put his forehead to hers and vowed he would get their daughter back. He ran out of the hospital room seeing everyone was there waiting outside. Killian filled them in on what happened and they went to Zelena's farm house to find her working on a spell he could hear his daughters cries and all he wanted to do was run to her and never hear her in pain again. Regina used light magic and stopped Zelena and Killian ran and picked up his little girl not how he imagined holding her for the first time. Not like he really had time to imagine because he only learned about her a couple hours ago. They got back to the hospital and Killian walked into Emma's room she smiled so wide her cheeks probably hurt she was reaching out for their baby and he placed their now sleeping daughter in her arms.


	24. Alone for one more night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Emma falls into a time portal to back when killian was alone on the jolly Rodger during the year they were apart in 3x11

       Emma didn't know what happened until she felt the planks of the ship beneath her. She knew it was the jolly Rodger the moment she saw it but she didn't know when it was. She was bringing the wand to Zelena when she accidentally opened another time portal. Ever since she found out she was pregnant her magic hasn't been very predictable to say the least. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice behind her spoke "swan?"she turned her head to see killian in his full pirate getup. She could have sworn she heard him gasp when he could fully see her face. "How are you here Regina said transport between worlds was no longer possible and how do you even remember." he said pulling her into a hug, Emma now knew exactly where she was, during the year pans curse sent everyone back to the enchanted forest and her and Henry went to New York. He still didn't notice the rounding of her stomach and she hoped to god he wouldn't. How in the world would she explain that to him "oh by the way in a few years we are gonna get married and your gonna be my baby daddy." He looks at her differently she wants to run into his arms because she's scared last time she went back into time she had him and he's right there but it's been years since she has been with this version of him and he looks at her differently. "I remember because you came back and helped me remember and this all happened four years ago" if he was shocked by what she just said his face didn't show it. "What the bloody hell are you talking about" he questioned. "I was bringing the wand to Zelena" he looked confused at the mention of Zelena but she kept going anyway "and then all the sudden I accidentally opened a time portal and here I am" when she finished her eyes suddenly went wide she frantically started searching for the wand. When she found it, it was split in two and useless. And of course that's the moment his eyes finally land on her stomach, he looks absolutely heart broken like if every bone in his body shattered into a million pieces it wouldn't hurt as much as his heart did right now. His eyes kept switching from looking at her stomach and the wedding ring on her finger. "You have found someone" he said not as a question but a statement. Emma just wants to crawl into a ball and cry because the look on his face she loves him so much and all she wants to do is tell him that he's her husband and the father of her child. she had found someone she had found him she will always find him. Screw it she thought she probably already had to find a way to erase his memories so what the harm in telling him if he is going to forget everything anyway "it's you" she felt the water start to pool in her eyes she put his hand on his cheek. "I love you, I'm married to you" she takes her hand off his cheek and takes his hand in hers and guides it to wear their child lies. "Ours." He chocked out  barley even a whisper. She nodded wiping away the tears that have finally fallen. "Ours" she repeated. "How" he says in awe. "I think you know how babies are made" she laughs. "No swan how is this possible we were cursed to never see each other again and now your here telling me we are married and about to have a child" he still can't believe what he saying she knows it's hard for him to believe he deserves this but he does he really does. "Curses can't stop true love" he looked taken back by what she said. "We are...we share..." he stuttered. "True love" she finished for him. "Yes" he had not even noticed his hand was still on her stomach until he felt the baby kick beneath his hand. "Did it" she laughed at how scared his voice sounded. "She just kicked, she does that every time she hears your voice" "she?" He felt like he should be more overwhelmed he had just found out him and Emma the girl he so desperately longed for were going to get married and he would be a father soon but oddly he felt so at peace knowing this is going to be his life him and Emma facing anything and everything together. Emma nodded and he imagined a little girl that looked like him and Emma the perfect mix. "A little lass" he smiled growing more and more jealous of his future self. "I really should find a way back" she said trying to bring them back to the more pressing matter on their hands. "Right how do you suppose we do that love" he asked. "Well the wand is broken so that isn't going to help me get back." She sighed frustrated. "Why can't you just use your magic to repair it" killian question. "My magic has kind of been unpredictable because of recent developments" she said placing her hand on her belly. "And that's kind of what got me into this mess" he took her hands into his and looked her in the eyes. "I have yet to see you fail, now what's the worst that can happen your already stuck in the past. Just focusing try putting it back together" and she did she focused on his smile, the way his eyes light up every time he talks about their baby,the look on his face every time he makes her smile like he . When she opens her eyes the wand is glowing but all in one piece. "You did it swan"  "well not yet I still have to get back to my time and...erase your memories" he winced at the last part. He knew rationally he had to have his memories wiped so everything happened like it was supposed to but he didn't want to go back to missing her, being alone, he wants to know he has a future with her she has been his home for so long and now she wants him to forget that he's hers. "I'm sorry that there's not another way but you will find me soon and I know I have a lot of walls and it will take you time to knock them down but we will be together" he nodded at her words so she knows he understands.   
Once she was back home in her time in bed with her husband after recalling her time in the past with him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to jump in after you" he joked. "It probably would have been bad if you were there, you have just stared each other down all jealous like" she laughed and he took in all the domestic life never taking her laugh for granted "why would I be jealous of myself swan"   
"says the guy who once punched himself in the face because I was kissing him"   
"wait did you kiss him is that why I should be jealous"   
"No, but it's nice to know your not jealous at all" she said sarcastically. "Are you sure your okay swan, I've had my fair share of falling through portals and it's not exactly a gentle landing" he said trying to change the subject. "Yes! I'm fine stop worrying so much we are both fine. But I should probably stop handling magical objects till this little one is out" she said placing her hand on top of his on her stomach. "That would probably be best" he agreed. "I love you" she stated. "And I you swan" then he scooted down so he was eye level with her stomach. "And we love you lass"  
On the jolly Rodger killian felt like something was off like something was missing. Until the next day a bird flew onto his ship with a note to find Emma and bottle full of memory potion and he knew he would find her and never let her go again.


	25. A love to last a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If David and killian went to the wish realm instead of Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> Takes place when Emma is in the wish realm and David and Killian go to get her instead of Regina

Killian looked around as he was suddenly in a place that looked exactly like a realm he once might of called home. He looked to David, who gave him a nod to signal he was fine and killian did the same in return. 

They continued in the forest for some time until they saw someone a little ways down the path holding a pick axe while whistling a tune. They quickly glanced at each other before rushing over to the dwarf.  
"Leroy...uhh grumpy" David said getting the mans attention.   
"Your majesty, your...your so young? And I thought he was in the dungeon set to be executed this afternoon" Grumpy questioned. Killian raised his eyebrow and glanced at David in confusion.   
"Leroy..." David started but was cut off  
  "why do you keep calling me that?" grumpy continued to question.   
"We don't have bloody time for your questions where is Emma the queen..." killian began.   
"The Queen! your working with the queen" Leroy said as he began to run away. Killian and David looked at each other eyebrows raised in confusion. 

They continued they search for Emma into the Forrest. They walked in silence  wanting to find the person they both loved. Killian heard arguing coming from a distance.  He grabbed David and pulled him down with him hiding behind a log. David looked at him in confusion until killian pointed to where Emma and an older looking Snow White were standing both had steam coming out of their ears.   
"How could you do this to me" Emma practically screamed.   
"Do this to you I'm doing this for you" Snow said just as loud.   
"You sound like this is a good thing. You're killing my true love and sending me off to marry a man I have never even meet and you think what, I'm going to say thank you. I love him mother, more than I have ever loved anybody else and he's the father of your grandchild how could you just kill him." Emma said now crying. Killian felt his heart clench at the sight of his love so distraught. His eyes widened as he looked down from her face to stomach now understanding her words when she said grandchild. But who was the father of her unborn child in this wish world? He knew it couldn't be him. They wouldn't have meet if it weren't for the curse but Leroy said he was to be executed and Emma said she was going to kill her true love? No. It had to be a coincidence. Could it be? Even if it was him this wasn't real she wasn't pregnant when he had last seen her. But he wanted it, god did he want it a child who he could raise with his true love.  
"Emma this is for your own good trust me I'm your mother. Now you will do as I say and go to Ruby's until that baby is born then you will give it to the family we chose and you WILL marry that prince you will not disobey and you will not ever speak of this child again or that man" Snow told. "If you think for one second that I'm going to let you take my child away you are very VERY mistaken." Emma stated. Snow gave one last glare at Emma before telling the guards to make sure she doesn't go anywhere but back to the castle before heading home herself. After Snow was out of sight killian looked to David in disbelief to see David had the same look on his face. After recovering from what they just saw they nodded at each other before each took a guard and knocked them out. Emma turned around at the commotion and her eyes turned from anger to fear to relief. A huge smile broke across her face before anything could be said she flung herself into his arms where she belonged.  
"How are you here and what are you wearing?" She questioned very giddy happy he was okay. "Oh"she said surprised "someone else is happy your okay too" she said grabbing his hand so he can feel their child kicking. He wanted so bad not to feel anything because he knew he would get attached and when he felt the little thump under the palm of his hand he felt all the air leave his lungs and a tear escaped his eye. "Hey is everything okay" she said as her thumb swiped across his face taking the tear with it. "This isn't real" he whispered "what..what are you talking about" she said concern clearly on her face.  
"Emma you have to remember" he started.   
"Remember..remember what?" She said confused. "The evil queen sent you here to this realm as a wish that the curse never was casted. Emma please trust me I'm telling you the truth." Killian pleaded  
"I do" she said and he leaned in to capture their lips and once they touched a flash of rainbow ran throughout the whole Forrest.   
"I remember" she said and and then grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for another kiss. They finally pulled apart when David cleared his throat trying to gain their attention. She then ran into her fathers arms and he placed his hand on the back of her head as he held his little girl. 

After their reunion they went to the wish version of rumplestiltskin to acquire a magic bean. After they got the bean David threw it to the ground opening a giant green portal ready to take them home. As they were about to jump in killian let out a load scream of pain and Emma looked over in horror as she saw a sword going through this chest  
"you're not taking my daughter anywhere pirate" older charming said as he drew his sword out of killian's chest killian fell to the ground. Younger charming took his own sword and stabbed the other version of himself.   
"NO. Killian stay with me please, you can't leave me please" she said now sobbing barley able to get out the words  
"this" she said placing her hand on her stomach.   
"Is real I found out before The evil queen sent me here but I was to scared to tell you" she let out a loud sob. He reached his hand out to touch her face and caressed her with his thumb and she put her hand over his  
"I love you my brave strong lass" he whispered as he closed his eyes and his arm fell to the ground.   
"Emma I'm sorry but we have to go" David said with his own tears in his eyes. She didn't even flinch just held onto him tighter. David picked her up and carried to the portal and with that they jumped. The portal closed and he was gone but their love never would be.


End file.
